Valentines Day
by I am Alexa daughter of Hades
Summary: Dylan and Fang keep giving Max presents. The only difference between the presents are that some are completely girly and the others Max's style. Dylan tries to serenade Max, but that doesn't work... FAX!


**a/n This is something my friend and i came up with at school... she also helped me with this.. so, yeah. My friend wants to say something...**

**Kat: MEOW. I LOVE FAXNESS! I is dinosaur. I can't do push ups.**

**back to me. Before I forget, happy Valentines day! I don't own Maximum Ride, sadly. On with the story.**

* * *

Max POV

"Hey, Maxie! Wake up!" I groaned, paying no attention to Iggy. "WAKE UP!" Cold water was splashed on me. My eyes snapped open.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Iggy ran out of the room as fast as he could.

As he ran, he yelled, "You wouldn't kill an innocent person on Valentines Day, would you?!"

"Maybe not an innocent person," I muttered. Wait, it's Valentines day? Oh, yeah. I sighed and walked to the restroom to get some dry clothes. Now, you're probably wondering why the rest of the flock hasn't done anything. Well, the flock grew up ( I'm 20 now) and wanted to live as normal people, so we split up and went to different places around the city. Gazzy and Angel went to live with Nudge. Fang and Dylan went to live on their own. Fang didn't stay with me because we had broken up and were still good friends, but it could be a bit awkward at times. Anyway, I live in an apartment with Iggy. I didn't know he was here until I ran into him. Anyway... I walked out of the restroom, grumbling. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Iggy, I swear, if this is you, I will not hesitate to-" before I could finish the sentence, I heard footsteps getting closer.

"Woah, look, Maxie has a secret admirer!" I opened the door.

"_WHAT?! _Iggy stood there, a beautiful ring in his hand. The ring was dark blue with green encicling the ring. It took my breath away. However, I didn't show that.

Instead, I said, "What the 'buck'?!" Iggy grinned at me.

"Look, Maxie! You have a secret admirer!" I glared at him, then noticed there was a note attached to the ring. Iggy noticed it at the same time I did and read it aloud.

"It says,'I've missed you. Love, Fang'. Huh. Weird name." I glared at him.

_Dinos~can't~do~push~ups~!_

There was another knock on the door. Again? I opened the door and looked down. It was another ring, but it wasn't as pretty as the other one. This one was just plain pink. I made a face and read the note. It said, 'Missed ya. When can I see you again? Love, Dylan ;)'... I made a face and threw the ring to the ground, breaking it. I turned around and saw Iggy laughing on the floor. I kicked him.

* * *

I grinned at the TV as Spongebob came on. What? You can never get too old for Spongebob... Anyway, as I watched Spongebob, there was another knock on the door. I heard Iggy's laughter from the next room. I growled and opened the door. When I looked down, what I saw took my breath away. There was a beautiful bouquet of red and black roses. I didn't even know black roses existed! I smiled, picked up the roses, and read the note. It said, 'Hey, Max... How have you been? I hope you like these roses... I thought you might like them... Can I see you soon? I miss talking to you. Love, Fang.' I smiled and went back to watching Spongebob.

* * *

There was another ( you guessed it) knock on the door. Iggy turned to me and smirked. I glared at him and, once again, opened the door. I looked down and saw another bouquet of roses, except that they were pink and red this time. Wow, Dylan doesn't know me at all... I read the note. It said, 'I REALLY want to see you! When do you want to meet up? Maybe we can go to that cafe near your place. Love, Dylan.' I tossed the bouquet into the trash can, and Iggy started laughing again. His laughing is getting really annoying.

* * *

It was currently 7:00 p.m, and i hadn't gotten any more gifts. I picked up my DSi and started playing a game. Iggy frowned at me and whined,"How come you haven't gotten any more presents?" before i could reply, singing was heard behind the door. I rolled my eyes as I realized what song is was. It was So Call Me Maybe. The person singing it had a beautiful voice, but the person singing it was a boy. Iggy snickered. I ignored him and opened the door. Can you guessed who was singing? If you guessed Fang, then you're crazy. If you guessed a pink lion, well, you were close enough. If you guessed Dylan, then you would be correct. Iggy was watching and taking pictures, but Dylan payed no attention to him. I stared at dylan as his hand neared my face. Then I slammed the door in his face. Dylan continued singing, and I rolled my eyes. He really couldn't take a hint, could he? As I was walking toward the sofa, I heard a noise coming from a balcony. I frowned and walked over to the glass doors.

"Fang?" I gasped.

Fang smiled and asked,"Who else?" I shook my head and hugged him. He stiffened, but he hugged me back.

"I've missed you so much,"I whispered.

"I've missed you too." I looked up at him, and all I saw in his beautiful eyes was love. I found myself leaning closer to him, and my lips met his. During that short period of time, I felt so safe and... happy. Then Iggy had to ruin the moment.

He walked in and asked,"Dude, who are you? Are you that 'Fang' guy? You have SUCH a weird name!" I laughed. That's Iggy for you.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, and Kat barely helped with writing it... I did most of it on my own. she said, and I quote,"You do the writing. You're the one that's good at it." Oh, well. Review, please!**


End file.
